Let Me Become Your Shadow
by Himomo Senohara
Summary: [Summary] A.D 0075, when the First Catastrophe attacked the entire side of Earth, leaves nobody alive, except someone. That person was a teenager, whose the hair was as bright as the sky. He decided to travel to another dimension, and secretly, The Book portend that The Second Catastrophe will be coming soon... [WARNING INSIDE]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Warnings: OOC, AU-ish, hinted of 2P!Kuroko / Yandere!Kuroko, pairing is still not decided yet (I assume I'll put selfcest!Kuroko then, or… AkaKuro? Gimme the suggestion then :v), grammar errors, etc.

A/N (Mun) : Yo! Meet with me aga~in! As I will rewrite all of Next Year, Next Adventure, I will test another English fic! Tee~ hee~ And as always, please bear with meeee ;_; I'll post my fourth chapter of Kuroko, The Assassin after the proofreading was done. Without further ado, let's have fu~un!

Title: Let Me Become Your Shadow

-xXx-

Chapter: Prologue

_You'll become my light… _

The certain tealhead smirking maliciously as he sat down on the roof at one of the ruins which located at the south Japan. It was at A.D 0075, since The First Catastrophe has happened. He was the last person who still alive there, yet nobody is as lucky as him. He took and licked his kitchen knife playfully.

The sky was gloomy, covered with its gray and orange colors. His cyan eyes stared the sky painstakingly.

"Aaaahh… 5 years passed quickly… I am so damn bored…" He whined lazily as he throws his knife nonchalantly.

He began to jump down and landed safely at the ground. Thanks to a dozen of corpses laid down messily and lots of blood splashed chaotically at the ground, his body was fine. He stepped on those corpses happily, and takes a sneak peek at his surroundings.

The south Japan was completely neglected after The First Catastrophe, in which it was because of the pandemic. In addition, at the same time, there was plenty of meteors crushed the entire side of Earth. Japan wasn't excluded, of course. Both North and South Japan was destroyed and ceases the growth of population immediately. Only few of people can be saved, and he was one of them.

Unfortunately, that kind of person was dispersed around this world. Maybe that guy was the only and last person from Japan who was still alive.

"I am bored… But I wonder if I can reset and set the time back to B.C 2022…" Said tealhead, yawned as he picked his pendulum from his pocket. As he flipped it up, he saw the watch which displayed 01.20 PM, on December 32nd.

Tragically, The First Catastrophe also stopped the time from recycling because of the final movement of both North and South Pole's vital magnet at that day. The sun also rises from the West to East since then. Yes, The First Catastrophe impacted the previous and absolute regulations to be crumbled in a blow. Directly, it crushed everything.

And December 32nd was one of The First Catastrophe's impacts.

Truth to be told, when the time was abruptly stopped, it causes the repeated day. And the result is December 32nd, in which that day would repeat itself over again endlessly. For some people who were alive, it also causes the memories being overwritten as the time shows the 12 AM on that day. Yet the day was repeated over again and again.

What a boring day, the tealhead cursed continuously as he wanders around the destroyed city.

He was supposed to live with his toys before that day. His sister was supposed to go home and keep blabbing and whining to stop him from toying with his slaves, and she was gone long time ago. The First Catastrophe disoriented almost all of his and everyone's daily life.

Before The First Catastrophe happens, the city where the tealhead lived was Kyoto, in which there was also one of his companions who lived there. At that era, time travelling wasn't the dream again. Everyone could travel from one dimension to other dimensions, as if they were travelling from one city to another. The tealhead was one of the people who haven't tasted the essence of that travel.

"Oh… Come to think of this, I haven't travelled yet… Let's try it." He releases a devilish smirk.

He ran to the certain place where the time travelling was possible; a government office. Every government offices have the portal that connected its place with other portals, and lets the people to use it freely as to not do anything harmful on that dimension, under the government's control. The one who broke the law will be executed right away. Seems strict, isn't it?

While he was arrived there, that ruin was completely messy. He sighed, and walks passed many corpses. Almost all of which were transformed into the skulls, and the blood remains black and had its putrid taste. He pulled the door at the emergency staircase which was not broken. He stepped on the staircase carefully, because that staircase was fragile. Be careful, he mentally noted.

His cyan eyes surveyed the staircase and found a door placed at the nearest floor. He finally came, and tries to open the door. Unfortunately, it was locked, and the handle was not working properly. Felt disappointed, he stepped the staircase again until he meet another door at two floors upon the first floor.

"I am unlucky…" The tealhead murmured flatly.

After he arrived there, he barged the door. Luckily, the door was fragile, so he could kick that door strongly. When he finished barged the door, he saw a portal located exactly in front of him. I am too freakin' awesome, he smirked dangerously.

He entered into that room proudly. That room seemed was one of employee's room, and another door placed at the left side of that room, whereas the portal was in front of him. The portal's appearance was different from one to another, depends on the owner / government's taste. This one is looked like the temple's gate with the specified door which was closed neatly.

At the right side of that portal, there was an intercom that sets up the portal. He checked the intercom to make sure that the portal is still working. And when he scanned his left index finger, a green signal has been turn on from the edge of left side of that intercom.

"Yeah, it was working." He whistled interestingly.

The tealhead began to press his destination at that intercom. Guess I'll travel to the world where another me was still alive, he smirked. To be honest, he prefers the world where something impossible has happened, like he would be pretty stupid or loves the basketball. He knows, that world was out of his imagination, yet it was also out of his option. But no one can bear the lust to take a peek there, isn't it?

T-0-9-8-U-X-2-o-z, he memorized the code of the world he'll encounter.

The worlds have its code. The dystopias have the unique codes, depends on the person's imagination. The intercom has the skill to identify the person's imagination and translate it into digital algorithm, yet registered its destination to Government's Destination Portal List. For the last ones, unfortunately, the intercom can't do it due to the damage happened to the network.

Suddenly the portal shows the sign of electricity. The tealhead was a bit amused of the electricity. The rumor said that the person would be wounded while enters the portal that has the signal of electricity. When it happened, it means the warning not to enter that world.

Of course, the portal also has the prevention warning while the intercom sent that code to that portal. It could detect what kind of the world the person will encounter and calculate the damage that will crush the portal. By sending the electricity to that portal, it avoids the person from entering that portal. But some persons insisted on entering that door, and it would damage either the portal or the person. To the worst scenario, the portal will be completely crushed or the person will be dead.

"Huh, I have no choices, then." He tilted his head slightly.

After done with the registration, he began to face the electrified portal. I don't care about the risk, however, he mentally remarked.

He opens the door and the electricity flowed to the tealhead's skin. He was, of course, got shocked of that voltage, yet he refused to give up. I must enter the world… I don't want to live at that repeated day…! O-Or… O-Or… I'll make another December 32nd there! I… I will destroy and make The Second Catastrophe…! Y-yes… That is it!

His entire body smoothly disappeared while he opened the door, leaves the messed world.

While he was travelling to that world, The Sacred Book has dictated the awful premonition. At the world the tealhead left, there was a book which had the largest power to portend the future. Before The First Catastrophe, The United Nations protected that book in order to keep it safe from the irresponsible groups. At the repeated December 32nd, that book was lost and no one can find it until today.

The book started to write the most tragedy poem, as if it was singing lively. That book usually used the poem as the media to express the premonition; sometimes the direct sentences and / or a short story.

When the ashes are upon their head

No one is alive but two boys

Who was trying to kill each other.

The one is the purest ones, yet

The latter was the sadist

There was nothing but

The ruins and lots of skulls

Bloods were sprawled at that world

Exactly as same as this world

The Second Catastrophe are about to begin

And the intruders was there

To stop these boys

From killin' each other

Tears are sprayed along the catastrophe

December 32nd will come right away

And there's an endless route

Leads the remained ancestors

To curse and spread the darkness

Makes their own existence becomes the blight

On the people who lived at Second World

And above that, the remained scene was

The emptiness; the loneliness

One of them would be the God of Space and Time…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_Warnings_: OOC, AU-ish, hinted of 2P!Kuroko / Yandere!Kuroko, grammar errors, etc.

**Title**: **Let Me Become Your Shadow**

**-xXx-**

_Chapter 1: A Deep Slumber_

**[B.C 2022 (1)]**

It was really a normal day, at least for Kuroko Tetsuya.

The sun rises brightly, and the glint of sun comes over the window. The certain tealhead was struggling to wake up as lots of warm light wrapped his entire body. He rolled his body lazily, and finally opened his eyes. He wore the long-sleeved white and gray-lined pajama, and when he straightened his back, he found himself half-awake. _I haven't finished my assignments yet… Oh my God…_

PIP… PIP…

Decided to wash his face, he took the cell phone from the little wardrobe placed beside his bed. His phone was ringing several times, and he flipped up the phone which had the blue-sky theme and color. It displays that there was a call from his friend. Pressing the green button, he yawned tiredly. His eyes glanced at the watch which displayed the time; 05.43 AM. _I have a bad feeling_…

"_Hello, Tetsuya. Did I wake you?"_ Speaking of evil, Kuroko mentally noted.

The tealhead replied monotonously, "Akashi-kun. It isn't the right time to call me early."

Akashi, the person who was on the other line, sighed, _"Are you defying me, Tetsuya? I knew that you haven't finished your assignment for Biology's class this day. I'll skip the class and ride to your city in less than an hour. Which one is undone?"_

_So Akashi-kun was really kind, but a bit terrible in other way_, Kuroko mentally shivered. He knows that Akashi wasn't kidding while they were chatting, but this time… It was really _annoying_. He jawdropped, then began to speak, "Akashi-kun… Stop joking around. I'll leave the house in approximately 30 minutes from now on, so rest assured. I'll do something for this assignment. Kagami-kun will help me, too."

"_Unfair."_ Akashi retorted, _"I am your lover, you know?"_

Kuroko slightly blushes as Akashi tried to tease him for a moment, and replied as he unbuttoned his pajamas, "Y-You don't have to use that trump card to tease me… Really, I'll be late! Anyway, Akashi-kun… Reo-san will wait for you at Rakuzan, so hurry."

Akashi heightened his voice, _"Dare to defy me? No, I'll ride to Tokyo right away. Besides, I was already at the roof to ride the helicopter. You'll have to go to school as usual, but I will come to your school by the helicopter. And I figured that Biology was at your last class this day, wasn't it?"_

The tealhead ruffled his hair messily, and then nodded, "Yes, you may come. Remark this, you shouldn't do anything harmful towards another Seirin student, or the principal will report it to your principal. Can I hang off this conversation? I'm going to take a bath immediately."

"_Before you could hang off this line… Call me 'that', do otherwise I'll tell your sensei to make a note that you're skipping the classes today."_ Not wanting to end that line, Akashi took out the last trump card playfully.

_Speaking of evil, again…_ Kuroko sighed helplessly. Truth to be told, he gave up already on that guy. He and that Akashi was the lover back then, and Akashi seems loved him protectively. As he was finally naked and prepared the bathtub, he replied, "You are a brutish and evil demon king, Akashi-kun. Fine… Sei-kun. Oh, I remembered that in the following months, there will be the big project awaits me… Since I was enrolling into the science section, may I ask your help?"

The other curved his lips lovely on the other line, _"I absolutely will help you, my love. What's that project?"_

Kuroko blushed again. _He is gonna be a pervert later_, he mentally concluded. After the bathtub was fulfilled with water, he shut down the faucet and answered seriously, "Hm… As far as I can remember, it's about the environment. The teacher specifically describes the detail; let me memorize the themes… The themes were environment, the impact of the cesspool, or the effect of human's activities towards the environment… That's all, and I chose the last ones."

"_Alright, I'll take my books that were the source of the theme you'd chosen. Coincidentally, I had lots of the source of the theme. Okay, I'll hang off. Be careful and I love you, Tetsuya."_ Akashi then hung off the line.

Kuroko was barely expressing the emotions, but this time… He smiled. To be honest, Akashi was the only one who was able to make him smile. He placed the cell phone at his study desk before he takes a bath, and he finally submerged in the bathtub afterwards.

As he was enjoying that, his mind spaced out already. _I wonder this was quite awhile after we met each other 3 months ago… _Accidentally, he fell asleep again inside that bathtub. _I am really worn-out…_

… _Kuroko…_

He began to hug his knees slowly.

… _Please help me…_

He twitched, but he seems doesn't bother of that mysterious tone.

And when he was completely unconscious, a dream awaits him. While he opens his eyes inside the dream, he saw a terrifying world, where the buildings became the ruins, the bloods sprawled out entirely and the corpse evolved into the skulls. The sky was pretty gloomy, covered with gray clouds and orange background. _Seems it was at sundown_, he mentally noted.

He stood up among those horrible things, and his eyes indicated someone who sat down at the roof of the highest ruin. His complexion was pale, and his hair was as same as him, as if he was the doppelganger of Kuroko. Kuroko takes a breath, and then shouted him afterwards, "Yoou…!"

The said guy didn't notice. Kuroko began to walking closer to that ruin. Luckily, just by hearing the sound of feet stepping on, the mysterious guy rolled his eyes downwards to search the source. He saw a certain bluenette appearing far beneath him. He suddenly jumped down from the roof, yet it makes Kuroko hysterically scream.

That mysterious guy then walks closer to Kuroko. He wore a sleeveless white T-shirt covered by the rumpled jacket. He stared Kuroko interestingly, and then asked him calmly, "What are you doing here? Are you come from the world I'd encounter right now?"

Kuroko suddenly feel numb as that mysterious guy inquired him, yet his feet were frozen already. He awkwardly answered him as he glanced at their surrounding suspiciously, "I… I don't know, Sir. Anyway… Why do you look alike with me…? Are you my doppelganger?"

"I'll take it as a 'yes'. Nah… As you're here, I want you to do a favor for me… You're _my doppelganger_, aren't you…?" The mysterious guy curved his lips purposely.

"W-What is it…?"

The mysterious guy placed his right forefinger at his lips, and whispering seductively as he minimalizes the gap between his lips with Kuroko's left ear, "I want you to… **Destroy your own world, the world you loved, the world you promised to protect, the friends you loved, the lover you promised to cherish, and… Your own existence.**"

Kuroko panickingly declined the tempting order. His spine shivered, but he was still felt froze. He wanted to punch him right now, but something absurd has chained him already, makes him cannot move his body. He tried to balance his composure, but that dirty thinking is willingly to invade his mind, yet it results the dizzy feeling.

Another bluenette merely smirked, "_**Don't you dare to defy me… My Tetsuya…**__"_

_W-WHAAATTTTT? ? ?_ Kuroko doesn't expect that he _knew_ his name already. _How could he know my name? !_

Before realizes that terrible dream, he unexpectedly pulled out from the deep slumber, leads him back to the reality. He opens his eyes hurriedly to ensure that he was definitely safe. Yes he _was_ safe, after all. Knowing that he was at the bathroom, he leaned his head at the edge of the bathtub. His eyes stared at the roof impassively, wondering about the dreams he got just awhile ago.

_What was that dream…_ Kuroko frowned. Kuroko was seldom to get the dream, yet this was the _first_ time he got that.

PIP PIP.

Kuroko heard the sound of the vibration from the previous room. He then straightened his back and stood up freshly. He took and wore the large towel, yet the smaller towel has placed upon his head. He ruffled his hair with that towel as the phone simultaneously vibrates louder and louder.

PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP.

"TETSU-KUUUN! Your phone is ringing! Just shut the phone off or I'll choke your neck!" A sound of an adult echoed Kuroko's room from the first floor. He sighed, and finally gets out from the bathroom to wear his winter uniform since it was at December 23rd already.

"_Hai_, Futsumi-_neechan_." Kuroko mentally answered.

Kuroko Futsumi was his older sister who has the hair which was longer and its shade was as same as the younger ones. Her personality was clearly different with the younger, because she was too damn careful, air-headed ones, always looked cheerful (Tetsuya promised for the sake of God not to mention everyone that Futsumi was similar with that blond-haired _ace_ of Kaijou), and the ultimate ones which was the most annoying: her personality was bandit-like. She was overprotective regarding to the younger Kuroko, since he was once bullied at his childhood.

To be honest, Tetsuya admired his sister and vice versa. He then took the phone, flipped it up and pressed the green button as he knows that there was another calling. The sound of another person on the other line shouted at the younger Kuroko loudly, _"KUROKOCCHIIIII! ! ! HOW COULD YOU FORGET TO PAY A VISIT TO MY SCHOOL LAST WEEK? ! YOU'RE SO CRUEL-SSU! ! ! WHYYYYY? !"_

He instantly presses the red button. _This is the worst day ever_, Kuroko mentally piqued.

The bluenette then presses Akashi's cell phone numbers. After a second vibration, Akashi was the first to speak, _"Tetsuya? Is there another problem? Is that crybaby-like Ryouta interfere your peaceful day again?"_

"Yes… And I would likely to skip the school, either. I was pretty unwell, and we'll start the project at your house, maybe? My house is too small for you, Akashi-kun… And one thing… I want to discuss you about something that bothers me just a while ago."

"_It is uncommon for you to discuss something with me. Alright, I'll parking my helicopter at my father's office building and drive a car to your house. No, the project will be started at your house, since I love that place. Oh, and tell Futsumi-san to not disturb our project. I took many books, though. And about Ryouta… I'll do something later."_ Akashi secretly slipped the dangerous aura inside his own tone.

_Poor Kise-kun_, he mentally sighed. He smiled afterwards, "Thank you very much for your kindness, Akashi-kun. I'll tell Futsumi-_neechan_."

"_Likewise, my Tetsuya."_ Akashi hung off the conversation.

Kuroko hung off the phone, and Futsumi comes inwards by pushing the door in the same time. She tilted her head slightly as she saw her little younger brother naked, "You haven't done your preparation? I've called by my university instructur to finish my minithesis in two months, Regarding to that, I shall go to Kanagawa, and while I consult with Sei-chan, he offered me his help to babysit you! Is it okay?"

The younger Kuroko blinked, and turned his head towards her, asked doubtfully, "Really? Ah… Futsumi-_neechan_… I am… Naked…"

A cue of pink decorated Futsumi's cheeks. She suddenly gets out from that room and pushed the door violently, "SORRY! ! ! A-Ah… My apologies, Te-Tetsu-kun… Just wear something appropriate! I know that you'll skip the classes today! I got that news from Sei-chan!"

BANG!

Tetsuya scratches his head, "Okay, Futsumi-_neechan_. Anyway… When will you depart to Kanagawa?"

"Around December 24th." Futsumi replied from the outside.

"What? That's a bit too sudden…" The younger Kuroko picked the underwears and wore it quickly.

Futsumi nodded as she eavesdroppings the door, "Yes. Ah, I forgot to call Kurosawa-sensei to report that you're skipping the classes. Not to mention, you might find your homework doubled, you know. Sei-chan will be coming here, so rest assured. Just rest your body; I knew you're not too well…"

As Tetsuya was done wearing the oversized white T-shirt and sport pants, he curved his lips secretly, "_Hai_, Futsumi-_neechan_. And if you're pleased… May I help you packing your shirts and prepare the baggage?"

The older sister shook her head, "No. You must rest your body. I'm worrying about you, see?"

_She can't be helped, then…_ "Okay." Tetsuya muttered.

"Good boy. I'll prepare your breakfast." Futsumi then walking passed Tetsuya's room.

THUD THUD THUD THUD.

Tetsuya then prepared his property of the awaiting project, and fews minutes passed by; another shout comes from the first floor again. Knowing that it was a signal of breakfast, he chirped shortly right after he pulled the door. He walked down to the first floor as he heard his stomach starting to ring. _I am hungry, though_, he mentally noted.

As the tealhead boy arrived at dining room, there was his sister and… A certain redhead with the heterochromia eyes sat down calmly at the chair provided at that room. The younger Kuroko blinked, and pulled another chair as he asked him perplexingly, "Akashi-kun…? It was quite fast this time…"

Akashi merely chuckled, and answered casually as he pokes Tetsuya's left cheek, "I've departed from Kyoto at 5 AM by the helicopter, and I drove the helicopter myself. I've parked my car, either. Alright, let's eat. Futsumi-_neesama_, what's the food and beverages today?"

"It was tofu soup for Sei-chan and lots of bread, of course for my beloved Tetsu-kun!" She thumbs up cheerifully.

"Vanila milksh–."

"**Declined.**" Both Akashi and Futsumi banned simultaneously.

And Tetsuya suddenly cornering himself at one of the corner inside the dining room. Akashi mentally chuckled as he saw how adorable his Tetsuya was. Akashi then persuaded his lover, "If we've done our project for this day, I'll buy you **five** super-jumbo vanilla milkshake cups outside, so be patient. Eat the breakfast first."

His word attacked directly towards the smaller's heart. Felt fired up, he came back to the dining table and sat down at his chair properly. He tried not to curse his sister and his lover this time, for the sake of vanilla milkshake! Really, Akashi's provocation tempted the younger Kuroko's mind. After all, Kuroko Tetsuya was the vanilla milkshake's maniac. _It can't be helped, then_, Futsumi mentally smirked.

While Tetsuya tries his best to finish his breakfast, Akashi furtively thinks of what did his lover complain. _I wonder what Tetsuya's problem is… I might find it myself if Tetsuya won't tell me._

The certain redhead glanced at Tetsuya who was still trying to finish the breads. He asked the smaller bluenette after he finished his breakfast afterwards, "Nah… As I am here, are you willing to tell us your problem? Your face is a bit paled…"

A tense silence covered the dining room. He answered sadly as he leaned his head at Akashi's right shoulder, "When I fell asleep just a while ago, I found a weird yet horrible dream… It was as if our world was destroyed and there's nobody alive but… The other me…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ To be Continued ]**

**(1)** I figured that you're still confused of what did it mean. This chapter was taken from before The First Catastrophe, so you guys can conclude what will happen in the following chapters XD

* * *

A/n (Mun) : Happy belated KuroAka / AkaKuro day! I wrote this chap to express my feelings~~~ OMFGAWDWHY they were too damn adorable! XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_Warnings_: OOC, AU-ish, hinted of 2P!Kuroko / Yandere!Kuroko, grammar errors, etc.

**Title**: **Let Me Become Your Shadow**

**-xXx-**

_Chapter 2: Another Peaceful Day_

**[At the same day; December 23th B.C 2022]**

Kagami Taiga sighs helplessly as he fastens his heavy jacket to warm his body against the coldness of the weather today. Snows have already covered the entire Tokyo last day, and Taiga hates that. The road he usually passed by also has been sheltered with the snow. The temperature was much colder than the usual ones, makes Kagami yawned lazily as the soft wind blows the entire Tokyo.

"It was really cold… How about Kuroko-kun, huh…" He muttered as he tried to balance his composure.

Two warm and large hands patted Kagami's head simultaneously. He glinted at the person behind him who patted him, and finds a taller guy smiled innocently. That taller guy released his pats as he stared Kagami intensely. He greeted him warmly, "Hello, Kagami. It's cold here, isn't it?"

The redhead nodded as he scratches his head lazily, "Yes, Kiyoshi-sempai. Anyway, I wonder Kuroko's condition… He's pretty fragile, isn't he?"

"Hee~? I don't know about it." Kiyoshi, who was Kagami's sempai, frowned as he tilted his head slightly.

Kagami raised his shoulders, and then starts to walk again. Kiyoshi followed him from behind, quicken his pace and finally on par with him. Kiyoshi warms his large hand as he shivered, "Huh, it's really cold… Eh, this day was supposedly the holiday, but why did you come to the school instead?"

The _ace_ of Seirin gritted his teeth angrily, "I got the warning from my homeroom teacher since last November to study for the sake of my future. I'll have to go abroad again, he said. Hell, I won't go abroad again! And another thing, I got remedial remarks at almost all of my subjects, so I've called to ace my subject's entire remedial test today and tomorrow."

Kiyoshi giggled, and thus hug him from beside, "Don't worry, Kagami. I… I also have the same reason to go to school with you. Hehehehe~"

"WHAT? ! Ah, I remembered, you missed 6 months studying at our school just to take the treatment with your leg, don't you?" Kagami remarked as he pointed his left forefinger towards Kiyoshi.

The taller guy merely chuckled, "Yes. I was absent for approximately 6 months, and my homework were sent by Hyuuga while I was hospitalized. Hu~uh, wanna play basketball aga~in. And just for your information, I am not as stupid as you've seen. Tee~ hee~"

The other frowned in curiosity, "Are you sure, Kiyoshi-sempai? A-And, release me from y-your Hellish hug…"

Kiyoshi releases him easily, and asked him back, "Ye~es. Ah, aside from you, who was warned to come at school and ace the remedial subjects?"

Kagami counted his fingers as he memorizes his 'comrades', "Kuroko also summoned to come here, but he seems absent today. I called him numerous times, but he didn't reply. Also, some of our classmates were summoned to fix their scores today. Who else were summoned aside from you, Kiyoshi-sempai?"

The brunette smiled creepily as he rolled his eyes, "He-eehh… Let's see… None of the basketball members were summoned aside from me… Some of which came from the neighboring classes, yet none of them I know. But I believe that they know my name since I was quite well-known for being one of Crownless Generals, though."

"Reminded of Crownless Generals, you were labelled with _Tenshin_ or 'Iron Heart', weren't you?" Kagami frowned.

"I hate that nickname, Kagami, so stop saying that name." Kiyoshi tch-ed. His face turned gloomy and a bit piqued.

"I'm sorry, but I am curious." Kagami retorted as he tries to calm him down.

Kiyoshi let out a sigh, and then cracked his neck. He gazed the gray-colored sky blankly, then answered afterwards, "I don't know when they started to call me with that nickname, but I guess it was because of my stubborn manners, maybe? Ah, Hayama and Hanamiya also had their own nicknames."

Kagami blinked after heard Kiyoshi telling him that Hayama and Hanamiya had their nicknames. He turned and upturned his head so he could face the _center_ of Seirin perplexingly. Upon knowing that Kagami was confused, Kiyoshi explained him playfully, "Yes, they had their own nicknames. Hanamiya were also called 'The Spider Player' and 'The Genius Tactician' aside from Akashi, but he was misunderstood as the most sly basketball player. I was once heard Hayama's nickname, but I forgot…"

"I see…"

PIP PIP PIP.

Kiyoshi slightly turned his head to warn his kouhai, "Kagami, your phone was ringing."

The other nodded, and unzipped his sport bag which had the phone inside it. He picked his dark-shaped red flip-up cell phone, and as he flipped it, there was a call awaits him. Kagami's orbs widened for a moment when he saw the ID caller: **Akashi Seijuurou**.

He jawdropped as he reread the ID caller, and murmured suspiciously, "What do he wants from me, anyway?"

Kiyoshi snatched away Kagami's cell phone and pressed the green button nonchalantly though he showed his innocent face. Kagami tries to shout to return his cell phone back, but Kiyoshi declined. Instead, he greeted Akashi from other line, whereas his left large hand shuts off Kagami's mouth, "Good morning, Akashi~ how do you do?"

"_I suppose I should call Taiga, not with you, Teppei. And don't you dare to snatch away Taiga's phone. I need to talk with him privately."_ Crap, they want to die right now.

The brunette keeps laughing creepily, "Okay, Akashi. I'm sorry, Akashi."

"Poor you, Kiyoshi." Kagami secretly released a malicious smirk as Kiyoshi returned Kagami's phone.

"Can't be helped~ because I'm pretty curious about Kuroko-kun's ex-captain." Kiyoshi thumbs up his right thumbnail happily.

"Geez…" Kagami rolled his eyes nonchalantly. _Why don't he afraid of him? He even almost injured me at the Winter Cup opening ceremony… He's really an idiot… Hyuuga-sempai, I agree with you about Kiyoshi-sempai being an extremely idiot… No, the most idiot player ever…_

Kagami then continued the call, "Um… Hello, Akashi…"

Luckily, Kagami doesn't slip the word '_teme_' among that greeting. Akashi replied by the other line afterwards, _"I knew that you will slip the word 'teme' and addressed to me. Be grateful that I'll let you live for this time. I want you to tell the teacher that Tetsuya was absent due to his headache and problems with his sister. Do it or I'll gladly send you to Hell. __**Understood**__?"_

The Tiger jawdropped as Akashi pressured the last word he'd spoken. _Hah? Akashi… He threatened me? AS IF!_

"… So, Kuroko was absent today?" Kagami sighed in annoyance.

"_Yes. Tetsuya promised that he'll ace other remedial tests tomorrow and brings his proposal for his last project this year."_ Akashi then hang off the conversation right after telling Kagami the furthermore detail.

Kagami twitched as he flipped down the phone. Really, he doesn't know why the hell he doesn't get along with Akashi. _Kuroko, you hang out with the weirdest people. I bet that you're as weird as them_, Kagami mentally protest. Kiyoshi merely curved his lips innocently.

The gloomy clouds slowly covered the white sky and the snow was stopped after that Kagami who was gazed few seconds later after ended the call with Akashi, narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Kiyoshi, who was beside him, pinches him playfully, "Kagami-kun~ what's up? You looked pale today… Are you OK?"

The _ace_ of Seirin murmured huskily as he felt something uneasy at their surrounding, "I'm OK, Kiyoshi-sempai… I'm just… Got the uneasy feeling."

Kiyoshi frowned in curiosity, "What's it, Kagami-kun?"

Kagami raises his left cough-unique-cough eyebrow and turned his head simultaneously. He answered doubtfully, "I am unsure, Kiyoshi-sempai. It is as if the world will be crushed by the largest hamburger meteor, maybe…? Or your stupidity will be healed in three months right after the treatment in hospital…?"

"He-Hey, what's up with m-my stupidity…? And there's nothing called the hamburger meteor, you know…" Kiyoshi creepily smiled as he imagined the hamburger meteor crushed both the Earth and the atmosphere.

The other raised his shoulders instead and stated blankly, "You are an idiot, Kiyoshi-sempai. Hyuuga-sempai told me several times before you rejoin us again. As I've told earlier, I don't know why I could feel uneasy just awhile ago… Maybe, it had the relationship with Kuroko…?"

Kiyoshi can only pray, "Let's pray that everything is OK…"

**-xXx-**

**[At Keiyusha Modelling Agency, December 23th on the same year.]**

Kise Ryouta can't stop whining every time.

Especially when it's about _his_ Kurokocchi.

"Kurokocchi… Is he OK? I got Kurokocchi's e-mail that he couldn't attend his remedial tests today and my invitation to watch the movie together… I want to show him my newly-released magazine today-_ssu_! H-How should I do, Ka-Kasamatsucchi! A-Ayanocchi!" Kise kept whining as he goes back and forth along the corridor at the first floor of that agency's building.

Kasamatsu, who was slowly angry because of the blond's whines, then kicked that model's ass frequently, "YOU! BASTARD! WHY SHOULD I COME WITH YOU TO THIS PLACE? ! I NEED TO REARRANGE MY SCHEDULE YOU'VE CRUSHED IN A BLOW! I SHOULD LET YOU GO ABLAZE BY THE SUN INSTEAD OF GRANTED YOUR STUPID WISH! YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Tragically, Kasamatsu started to abuse Kise. And luckily, Ayano Tsunoki, Kise's private model manager stopped Kasamatsu from harming Kise. That woman with long and black-haired and purple-eyed sighed helplessly and retorted monstrously as she glancing Kise sharply and blocked Kasamatsu's upper hands, "I don't expect that Kise-san would be this stupid. You shouldn't invite this boy until you got the permission from our boss."

"I… I understood, A-Ayanocchi-_ssu_… Bu-But…" Dog's imaginary ears and tail suddenly popped out from nowhere at his head and inside his ass as he knelt down at his floor.

"No buts. Kasamatsu-san… Um, you should go home. I can handle this problem." Ayano directed her stare with Kasamatsu's raven eyes.

Kasamatsu nodded helplessly as he released his body from Ayano's blocking, "Alright, take care of my stupidest teammate… And if anything happens with him, don't throw the responsibility to me. Just do it to his sisters, I believe they'll handle the problems."

"NOOOO! ! ! !" Kise started to whine again.

Ayano scratches her left cheek, "Duh… I don't know how to handle this model's problem… But I understand."

Kasamatsu then bowed down politely, and either did she. He began to wear his long and dark-shaped gray jacket and started to walk off from Kise and Ayano. As he was completely out from that building, he saw the gloomy cloud decorated the white sky. Its color was darkly gray like his jacket.

That captain from Kaijou upturned his head upwards, and felt something uneasy knocked his spine. He sighed frustratingly as he started to walk, "I hope everything is OK… Ah, I must go home or my parents will be mad."

**-xXx-**

**[Yosen school building, the same day.]**

Murasakibara wasn't supposed to stand by at that building on the holiday.

But unfortunately, Himuro insisted him to come over the building just to accompany him organizing some stuff before Christmas Eve. At Yosen High School, there's an annual Christmas event decided for the people, since that school was apparently a Christian high school. And Murasakibara was surprised that Himuro was the vice-president of student council, yet it makes him more affected to his own partner.

"Murochin *munch*, you *munch* shouldn't *munch* invite *munch* me *munch* anyway~ Imma *munch* lazy~" Murasakibara whined lazily as he tried to eat the snacks filled his left hand, whereas the right hand are busy to take some plastics contained Christmas Tree's decoration.

Himuro smiled in guilty and turned his head slightly, "I'm sorry, Atsushi and I knew that you're not a Christian. I just want to spend my time with you, since I felt a bit awkward working without you. Don't be suspicious, I told the Prez to be paired with the secretary."

That center innocently put one of sealed Momogi onto Himuro's head and mumbled blankly, "Here *munch*. This *munch* is *munch* for *munch* you *munch*, Murochin."

Himuro smiled, and takes the Momogi Murasakibada had given, "Thank you, Atsushi. Is this… A gift for Christmas?"

"No *munch*. I *munch* don't *munch* know *munch* what *munch* will *munch* I *munch* give *munch* to *munch* you *munch* that *munch* day." Murasakibara rested his chin onto Himuro's head afterwards.

"Don't be so lazy, Atsushi. Alright, I'll invite you to taste the cake I made. Are you interested?" Himuro kept walking away from him just to avoid him seeing Himuro's blushed face.

"O~h? *munch* Last *munch* time *munch* I *munch* taste *munch* your *munch* cake *munch*, it *munch* tasted *munch* bitter *munch*. I *munch* am *munch* not *munch* sure *munch* you *munch* will *munch* make *munch* the *munch* cake *munch* better *munch* than *munch* mine." Murasakibara teased him as he eats another snack.

"N-No. I'll make the cake better than you!" Himuro twitched.

Murasakibara merely smiled, "Alright *munch*, Murochin *munch*. I *munch* like *munch* you."

Himuro doesn't answer that confession. Instead, he gazed at the window located on the right side of the corridor inside the 3rd floor they've walked on. The gloomy clouds covered the white sky. Something unusual got both Himuro and Murasakibara's attention, but they're unsure what kind of that.

That tallest guy tugged on Himuro's head again, "I am not feeling well… You know why, Murochin?"

His partner shook his head, "I don't know either… I am feeling unwell, too."

"I hope everything is OK…" They mumbled in sync as they gazed the sky through one of the big windows.

**-xXx-**

**[Game center, the same day.]**

"OY!"

Shintarou was really mad.

In front of him, there was a certain tanned and navy-haired guy playing crane with the girl whose the hair was pink and has the cough-awesome-cough boobs. The girl shouted angrily as her target was out of reach, "Ah! You baka, Dai-chan! I want that sky blue's rabbit doll! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU IF YOU DON'T GET IT!"

The navy-haired guy gritted his teeth, "Yes, yes, I get it, Satsuki baka! O-Oi Midorima, give a hand!"

Midorima Shintarou, that green-haired guy stood up behind them, shook his head as he patted his frog's doll held up tightly onto his left hand. He stared at that navy-haired guy coldly, "You guys don't know that I have to pay a visit to Takao's house to take my sister back to my house, ya know-_nodayo_. Hmph!"

"Then why should you stand up behind me, hah?" That navy-haired guy demanded as he moved the stick to get Satsuki's target.

"YOU GUYS DRAGGED ME FROM MY HOUSE, YOU FOOL! DAMN!" Midorima shouted back in annoyance.

"_Mou_, _mou_, Midorin! We're having fun, so please give up already~" Satsuki teased that green-haired from beside the navy-haired guy.

"I'm going home!" Midorima sighed annoyingly, tries to not increase his anger towards them. He began to turn his body against them, and started to walk away from them. Momoi shouted to Midorima not to leave him, but he pretended that he doesn't hear what Momoi say.

As he was out from the game center, the emerald orbs met the gloomy cloud going to cover the white sky. Feeling something unwell right after seeing that weather, he decided to go home instead of takes her sister to go home. He then picked up his cell phone and pressed the numbers he wanted to call.

PIP PIP…

He began to call the person on the other line, "Yukiko-chan, go home. I want to spend the time inside our home."

"_Okay, Shin-niichan~"_

PIP PIP…

After done order her sister to go home instantly, he began to gaze the sky again. _I hope everyone is fine…_

**-xXx-**

**[Unknown building around Tokyo, the same day…]**

A certain bluenette guy stood up upon the end of the tower, crossing his arms and looking downwards.

_It must be really fun_, he mentally mocked the reality.

Since his arrival to the Second World, he fell down onto the roof of that unknown building. Upon learning that the Second World was completely the copy of the First World he'd live, he began to memorize the directions. No doubt again, the building where he'd fell was _that place_. He smirked.

The wind blows against his direction hardly, making him kinda lost of his composure. He spitted out his saliva carelessly, as if the world was quite hideous for him.

"I'll make you suffer more and more… My döppelganger. My **Tetsuya**… And The Second Catastrophe are about to begin~" That bluenette smirked maliciously, as he uncrossed his arms and gains the snow that began to fallen down from the gray clouds. He cracked that snows afterwards.

"… What an ugly world." He continued.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ To be Continued… ]**

A/N (Mun) : KYAAHHH~~~ BADASS!KUROKO. Asdfghjkl. Thanks to those KuroBasu chapters, I started to imagine of badass!yandere!Kuroko. HOOOOWWW BEAUTIFULLLL~~~~ *kicked* Anyway, I'll be hiatus next week due to lack of time and imagination regarding to the fact that the exams are awaiting me... T-T Reviews are welcomed~ Flame is **permitted under the proper manner**.


End file.
